tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of International Harvester vehicles
This Page is a listing of International Harvester produced tractors. The list is basically to provide links to articles related to the individual models. Brief Details of when built and were can be added, but for more detail information create a separate article - using title of the format - Make Modelnumber (if Unsure how to create the article please write the details here at the bottom of the page and leave a message on the talk page to request a new article) and add a wiki link here in the list). :This List is based on the Wikipedia one, But with more models for UK market added. But its not a definitive list yet so please add any missing models. Commercial vehicles (trucks) are in a separate list. Tractors Early models a 20 hp at Bath and Southwest Tractor show 2009]] of 1922 seen at Onslow Park Steam Rally 2009]] with with original lugged rear wheels and modern pneumatic front tyres added.]] (UK tractor from new) at the Bath and Southwest Tractor show 2009]] with centre mounted cultivator at Lincoln Steam Rally 2008]] A few have been imported into the UK (Most being recent imports) ;IHC (early models branded only with the company initials) *IHC Friction-Drive (1906-10) 1,058 built *IHC Type A (1908-1916) 875 built *IHC Type B (1908-1917) 684 built *IHC Type C (1909) 120 built ;Reliance *Reliance Type D (1910) 73 built ;Titan *Titan Type D (1911-1915) 3,536 built *Titan 10-20 (1915-1922) 78,363 built (3000 imported into UK in WWI) *Titan 12-25 / Titan 15-30 (1915-1917) 1614 built (re-designated after update) *Titan 30-60 (1914-1917) 176 built ;Mogul *Mogul Type C (1911-1914) 3,183 built *Mogul 45-hp (1911-1912) 1,670 built *Mogul 30-60 (1913-1917) 802 built *Mogul Junior 25-HP (1911-1913) 812 built *Mogul 12-25 (1913-1918) 1,543 built *Mogul 10-20 (15-30) (1912-1915) 612 built *Mogul 8-16 (1914-1917) 14,065 built *Mogul 10-20 (1916-1919) 8,985 built ;International *International 15-30 (1918-1921) 3,911 built *International 8-16 Junior (1917-1922) 33,138 built *International 15-30 Gear Drive (1921-1922) 1,549 built Australian Models * McCormick International AW-6 (Kero, wide front) * McCormick International Super AW-6 (Kero, wide front) * McCormick International Super AWD-6 (Diesel, wide front) * AM (Kero, wide front) * Farmall Super AM (Kero, row crop) * Farmall Super AMD (Diesel, row crop) * Farmall AM-7 (Kero, row crop) * Farmall AMD-7 (Diesel, row crop) * McCormick International AW-7 (Kero, wide front) * McCormick International AWD-7 (Diesel, wide front) * McCormick International AOS-6 (Kero, wide front orchard tractor) * McCormick International A514 * McCormick International A554 (Kero, wide front) * McCormick International A554 (Diesel, wide front) * Farmall A554 (Diesel, row crop) * McCormick International A564 (Diesel, wide front) * Farmall A564 (Diesel, row crop) Australian-built UK Models * McCormick International A414 Australian-built US Models * Farmall M (Kero) French-built models * Farmall Cub * International 533-5A (1970s) German-built models at Duncombe Park Steam Rally 2010]] * Farmall F-12G (1937-?)Tractors of Europe, page 94-97 * McCormick D-212 * McCormick D-324 (1956-62) * McCormick D-326 * McCormick D-217 * International 433 ** International 433V vineyard * International D-439 * International D-440 (1958-62) * International D-514 (1963-?) * International 624 (1965-72) * International 724 (69-74) * International 833 * International 884-S * International 946 - * International 1255 * International 1455 * International XL series UK Models, grouped by upgrade (1956-1973) Diesel (unrestored) at Bromyard show 2008]] of 1952 s/n 522 (only the 22nd built at Doncaster)]] (UK built versions of M & W series branded "International Bxx) ;BM range *Farmall BM **Farmall Super BM *Farmall BMD **International Super BMD ;BW range *Farmall BW **McCormick BWD-6 **McCormick Super BWD-6 - 1954-58 (5,539 built) (based on USA built Farmall W-6) **McCormick Super BW-6 - 1955-58 (275 built) Petrol/TVO ; Number series (British built) at Sandbach Transport Festival 2008]] at Driffield show]] at Driffield Steam rally ]] at Bromyard show 2008]] * International B250 - 1956-61 * International B275 - 1958-68 54,211 built (not including 1968) * McCormick International 276 - 1966-71 * International B414 diesel - 1961-66 52,758 built **International B414 gasoline - 1962-66 6,026 built * McCormick International 434 - 1966-71 * McCormick International 444 - 1967-75 * International B450 - 1956-58 ** Farmall B450 ** International B450 Roadless (4WD) * McCormick International B614 - 1963-67 * McCormick International 634 - 1968-72 ** McCormick International 634 Roadless (4WD) ** McCormick International 634 County (Equal wheel 4WD) US Models McCormick-Deering (1923-1940) *McCormick-Deering 10-20 (1923-1939) 215,551 built **McCormick-Deering 10-20 Orchard (1924-) **McCormick-Deering 10-20 Narrow Tread (1926-34) 1,460 built **McCormick-Deering 20 Industrial, 10-20 Industrial (1923-1935) 17,232 built ***International 20 Industrial (1936-1940) 686 built *McCormick-Deering 15-30 (1923-1934) 155,729 built (including "22-36") **McCormick-Deering 22-36 (1929-1934) 57,552 built *McCormick-Deering 30 Industrial (1930-1932) 532 built McCormick-Deering Farmall and Farmall F-series (1924-1939) *Farmall all series *Farmall tractor, Regular, Fairway (1924-1932) 134,647 built *Farmall F-12 (1932-1938) 123,442 built *Farmall F-14 (1938-1939) 31,903 built *Farmall F-20 (1932-1939) 148,690 built *Farmall F-30 (1931-1939) 29,526 built McCormick-Deering and International Unstyled Standard, Orchard, Industrial Series (1932-1940) *McCormick-Deering W-12 (1934-1938) 3,630 built *McCormick-Deering O-12 (1934-1938) ~3,370 built (includes Fairway 12) **McCormick-Deering Fairway 12 (1934-1936) production totals included with O-12 ***International Fairway 12 (1937-1938) production totals included with O-12 *McCormick-Deering I-12 (1934-1936) 1,013 built **International I-12 (1937-1938) 1,179 built *McCormick-Deering W-14 (1938-1939) 1,162 built *McCormick-Deering O-14 (1938-1939) 406 built **International Fairway 14 (1938-1939) production totals included with O-14 *International I-14 (1938-1939) 895 built *McCormick-Deering W-30 (1932-1940) 32,531 built *McCormick-Deering I-30 (1931-1935) *International I-30 (1936-1940) *McCormick-Deering W-40 Series **McCormick-Deering WA-40 (1935-1936) 4,619 WA-40 and WD-40 built 1935-36 **McCormick-Deering WK-40 (1937-1940) 5,440 WK-40 and WD-40 built 1937-40 **McCormick-Deering WD-40 (1935-1940) 10,059 WA-40, WK-40 and WD-40 built 1935-40 *McCormick-Deering and International I-40 Series **McCormick-Deering IA-40 (1936) 349 built **McCormick-Deering ID-40 (1936) **International IK-40 (1937-1940) **International ID-40 (1937-1940) McCormick Farmall and International Cub Series (1947-1979) *Standard Cub **McCormick (and McCormick-Deering) Farmall Cub (1947-1964) 224,203 built **International Cub (1964-1975) 23,421 built **International "New International Cub" (1975-1979) 5,561 built *Cub Lo-Boy **International Cub Lo-Boy (1955-1968) 25,507 built **International Cub 154 Lo-Boy (1968-1974) 29,172 built **International Cub 185 Lo-Boy (1974-1976) 6,347 built **International 184 (1977-1979) 8,538 built McCormick-Deering Farmall, McCormick Farmall, and International Letter Series (1939-1954) in unrestored in "as found condition" at Bromyard show 2008]] *Farmall A row-crop and related models (1939-1954) 128,246 built (includes AV, International A) **Farmall AV high-clearance (1942-1947) production included with A **International A industrial (1940-1947) production included with Farmall A **Farmall Super A row-crop 1947-1954) 105,679 built (includes Super AV, International Super A) **Farmall Super AV high-clearance (1948-1954) production included with Super A **International Super A industrial (1948-1954) production included with Farmall Super A **Farmall Super A-1 row-crop (1954) 1,502 built (includes Super AV-1, International Super A-1) **Farmall Super AV-1 high-clearance (1954) 228 built (included with Farmall Super A-1) **International Super A-1 industrial (1954) production included with Farmall Super A-1 *Farmall B row-crop and related models (1940-1948) 93,156 built (includes BN) **Farmall BN (1941-1947) production included with B *Farmall C row-crop and related model (1948-1951) 74,718 built **Farmall Super C row-crop (1951-1954) 98,310 built *Farmall H row-crop and related model (1939-1953) 394,421 built **Farmall HV high-clearance (194?-1953) only 387 built **Farmall Super H row-crop (1953-1954) 31,968 built ***Farmall Super HV high-clearance (1953-1954) only 71 built *Farmall M row-crop and related models (1939-1952) 282,911 built (includes MD, MV, MDV) **Farmall MD row-crop (1941-1952) production included with M **Farmall MV high-clearance (1942-1952) production included with M **Farmall MDV high-clearance (1942-1952) production included with M **Farmall Super M row-crop (1952-1954) 64,016 in 1952-1953 (includes Super MD, Super MV, Super MDV) **Farmall Super MD row-crop (1952-1954) production included with Super M **Farmall Super MV high-clearance (1952-1954) production included with Super M **Farmall Super MDV high-clearance (1952-1954) production included with Super M **Farmall Super M-TA row-crop (1954) 26,924 built **Farmall Super MD-TA row-crop (1954) 64 built **Farmall Super MV-TA high-clearance (1954) 2,705 built **Farmall Super MDV-TA high-clearance (1954) Styled Standard, Orchard, Rice Special, Industrial Series (1939-1954) at Bromyard show 2008]] *McCormick-Deering W-4 Standard and related models, also McCormick (1941-1953) 33,968 built (includes O-4, OS-4, I-4) **McCormick-Deering O-4 Orchard, also McCormick (1940-1953) production included with W-4 **McCormick-Deering OS-4 Orchard, also McCormick (1944-1953) production included with W-4 **International I-4 Industrial (1940-1953) production included with W-4 *McCormick-Deering W-6 Standard and related models, also McCormick (1940-1953) 43,884 built (includes WD-6, O-6, OS-6, ODS-6, I-6, ID-6) **McCormick-Deering WD-6 Standard, also McCormick (1940-1953) production included with W-6 **McCormick-Deering O-6 Orchard, also McCormick (1940-1953) production included with W-6 **McCormick-Deering OS-6 Orchard, also McCormick (1944-1953) production included with W-6 **McCormick-Deering ODS-6 Orchard, also McCormick (1947-1953) production included with W-6 **International I-6 Industrial, (1940-1953) production included with W-6 **International ID-6 Industrial, (1940-1953) production included with W-6 *McCormick-Deering W-9 Standard and related models, also McCormick (1940-1953) 37,504 built (includes WD-9, WR-9, WDR-9, I-9, ID-9) **McCormick-Deering WD-9 Standard, also McCormick (1940-1953) production included with W-9 **McCormick-Deering WR-9 Rice Field Special, also McCormick (1945-1953) production included with W-9 **McCormick-Deering WDR-9 Rice Field Special, also McCormick (1945-1953) production included with W-9 **International I-9 Industrial (1940-1953) production included with W-9 **International ID-9 Industrial (1940-1953) production included with W-9 *McCormick Super W-4 (1953-1954) 2,611 built *McCormick Super W-6, Super WD-6 (1952-1954) 9,121 built *McCormick Super W-6TA, Super WD-6TA (1954) 3,005 built *McCormick Super W-9, Super WD-9, Super WDR-9 (1953-1954) 5,096 built *McCormick WR-9S (1953-1954) 222 built 4'' Series Diesel-Powered Compacts *International 234 - (1982-1985) 1,397 built by Mitsubishi *International 244 - (1982-1985) 1,804 built by Mitsubishi *International 254 - (1982-1985) 1,450 built by Mitsubishi Hundred series McCormick Farmall row-crop and high clearance, International utility, standard, industrial *100-series **Farmall 100 row crop offset (1954-1956) 19,075 built (includes Farmall 100 High Clearance) ***Farmall 100 High Clearance (1954-1956) production included with Farmall 100 **International 100 industrial (1954-1956) 136 built *200-series **Farmall 200 row crop (1954-56) 15,198 built *300-series **Farmall 300 row crop **International 300 utility *400-series **Farmall 400 row crop **International 400 standard *600-series **International 600 standard 30-50 Series *130-series **Farmall 130 row-crop (1956-1958) 9,709 built (including Farmall 130 High Clearance and International 130) ***Farmall 130 High Clearance (1956-1958) Production included with Farmall 130 **International 130 industrial (1956-1958) Production included with Farmall 130 *230-series *Farmall 230 row-crop (1956-1958) 7,172 built *330-series *International 330 utility (1957-1958) 4,263 built *350-series **Farmall 350 row crop **International 350 utility *450-series **Farmall 450 row crop **International W-450 standard *650-series **International 650 standard 40-60 Series *140-series **Farmall 140 row-crop offset (1958-1981) 66,910 built (including Farmall 140 High Clearance and International 140 Industrial ***Farmall 140 High Clearance (1958-1981) Production included with Farmall 140 ***International 140 Industrial (1958-1981) Production included with Farmall 140 *240-series **Farmall 240 row crop (1958-1961) 3,624 built **International 240 Utility (1958-1962) 10,289 built *340-series **Farmall 340 row-crop, gasoline & diesel (1958-1963) 7,211 built **International 340 utility, gasoline & diesel (1958-1963) 11,838 built ***International 340 Grove orchard & grove, gasoline & diesel (1958-1963) Production included with International 340 ***International 340 Industrial gasoline & diesel (1958-1963) Production included with International 340 *460-series **Farmall 460 row crop **International 460 utility *560-series **Farmall 560 row crop **International 560 standard *660-series **International 660 standard 04-06 Series in virtually off farm condition (unrestored) at Holcot steam fair 2008]] sn 7197 s-y at Bath and Southwest Tractor show 2009]] *404-series **Farmall 404 row crop (1961-1967) 2,575 built **International 404 Utility (1961-1968) 10,577 built (includes 2404 Industrial and Lo-Boy) ***International 2404 Industrial (1962-1968) Production included with International 404 Utility ***International 2404 Lo-Boy LCG-style (1965-1967) Production included with International 404 Utility *504-series **Farmall 504 row crop (1961-68) 15,674 built (includes Farmall 504 Hi-Clear) ***Farmall 504 Hi-Clear high clearance (1961-68) Production included with Farmall 504 **International 504 utility (1961-68) 19,938 built (includes International 504 Hi-Clear and 2504) ***International 504 Hi-Clear row-crop utility (1961-68) Production included with International 504 ***International 2504 industrial (1961-68) Production included with International 504 *606-series **International 606 utility ***International 2606 industrial *706-series **Farmall 706 row crop **International 706 standard ***International 2706 industrial *806-series **Farmall 806 row crop **International 806 standard ***International 2806 industrial *1206-series **International 1206 standard ***International 21206 industrial 24 Series *International 424 utility (1964-1967) 16,723 built (including 2424 and 2424 Lo-Boy) **International 2424 industrial (1964-1967) production included with 424 **International 2424 Lo-Boy low-profile (1964-1967) production included with 424 *International 434 Utility 44 Series *International 444 utility (1967-1971) 13,087 built (includes 2444 and 2444 Lo-Boy) **International 2444 industrial (1967-1969) Production included with 444 **International 2444 Lo-Boy low-profile (1967-1969) Production included with 444 *Farmall 544 **International 544 Utility, International 2544 Industrial 26-56 Series *Farmall 656 **Farmall 666 *International 656 Utility, Row-Crop *Farmall 756 *Farmall 826 *Farmall 856 *Farmall 1026 *Farmall 1256 *Farmall 1456 54 Series (Worldwide) * International 354 (1972-1975) * International 454 (1970-1973) 7,813 built (in US?) 64 Series (Worldwide) * International 364 (1976-1977) * International 464 (1973-1978) 10,476 built (not including 1978) 66-68 Series **International 666 **Farmall 766 *International 966 *International 1066 *International 1466 * International 1468 *International 1566 * International 1568 *International 4366 *International 4566 * International 4568 74 Series *International 274 Offset - (1979-1985) built by KIMCO 83 Series *International 383 (1982-1984) built by KIMCO *International 483 (1982-1984) built by KIMCO 84 Series *International 184 *International 284 Gasoline (1976-1982) 6,030 built by KIMCO *International 284 Diesel 2WD (1980-1984) 3,019 built by KIMCO *International 284 Diesel 4WD (1980-1984) 3,310 built by KIMCO "Hi-Performer" line up launched in 1977Classic Tractor Magazine No.75 July 2007 *International 384 (sold 1978-1982 in US) built in Bradford, England *International 484 (1978-1985) built in Doncaster, England and Louisville, Kentucky *International 584 - 59 hp 1977 2 or 4-wd(also sold as International 2500B Industrial) Doncaster *International 684 - 69 hp 1977 2 or 4-wd Doncaster *International 784 - 77 hp 1977 2 or 4-wd Doncaster *International 884 - ? 198? Doncaster 86 Series ***International 686, IH Hydro 70 The Farmall brand was discontinued in 1973, all IH tractors after this date are ''International. * International 886 * International 986 * International 1086 * International 1486 * International 1586 Hydro Series * International Hydro 84 - 77 hp 1977 Doncaster built * International Hydro 86 * International Hydro 100 * International Hydro 186 International (1974-1985) looking like it just left the dealers, with an Earlier era Muck spreader at the Bath and Southwest Tractor show in 2009]] * International 374 * International 474, 2400 Industrial * International 475 * International 574, World wide model 1971 (also sold as 2500 Industrial) * International 674 *International 955 - 90 hp 1977 French/German built *International 1055 - 100 hp 1977 French/German built *International 1246 - 122 hp 1977 German built 85XL Series ; 85 series performer line from 1981 & latter Fieldforce, post 1985 as a CaseIH line. * International 385L, 385XL - 45 hp 1984 * International 485L, 485XL * International 585XL * International 685XL * International 885XL * International 1255XL * International 1455XL 88 Series * International 3088 * International 3388 * International 3588 * International 5088 * International 5288 * International 5488 * International 7288 * International 7488 4300 4WD *International 4300 - 1961 4-wd 300 hp IH DT 817 engine.T&M vol.13. no.5 International Cadet and Cub Cadet lawn and garden tractors (1961-1981) at a California tractor show]] *International Cadet 76 (1972-1976) 21,099 built *International Cadet Spirit of 76 (1975-1976) 3,504 built *International Cadet 80 (1977-1978) *International Cadet 81 (1977-1978) *International Cadet 111 (1978-1979) 6,401 built *International Cub Cadet (original) (1961-1963) 58,406 built *International Cub Cadet 70 (1963-1965) 22,600 built *International Cub Cadet 100 (1963-1965) 42,706 built *International Cub Cadet 71 (1965-1967) 11,071 built *International Cub Cadet 102 (1965-1967) 30,615 built *International Cub Cadet 122 (1965-1967) 30,989 built *International Cub Cadet 123 (1966-1967) 16,318 built *International Cub Cadet 72 (1967-1969) 9,881 built *International Cub Cadet 104 (1967-1969) *International Cub Cadet 105 (1967-1969) *International Cub Cadet 124 (1967-1969) *International Cub Cadet 125 (1967-1969) *International Cub Cadet 73 (1969-1971) 7,678 built *International Cub Cadet 106 (1969-1971) 16,635 built *International Cub Cadet 107 (1969-1971) 10,846 built *International Cub Cadet 126 (1969-1971) 5,247 built *International Cub Cadet 127 (1969-1971) 25,485 built *International Cub Cadet 147 (1969-1971) 15,678 built *International Cub Cadet 86 (1971-1974) 8,489 built *International Cub Cadet 108 (1971-1974) *International Cub Cadet 109 (1971-1974) *International Cub Cadet 128 (1971-1974) *International Cub Cadet 129 (1971-1974) *International Cub Cadet 149 (1971-1974) *International Cub Cadet 169 (1974) 4,005 built *International Cub Cadet 800 (1974-1976) 2,345 built *International Cub Cadet 1000 (1974-1979) *International Cub Cadet 1100 (1974-1979) *International Cub Cadet 1200 (1974-1979) *International Cub Cadet 1250 (1974-1979) *International Cub Cadet 1450 (1974-1979) *International Cub Cadet 1650 (1974-1979) *International Cub Cadet 182 (1979-1981) *International Cub Cadet 282 (1979-1981) *International Cub Cadet 382 (1979-1981) *International Cub Cadet 382H (1979-1981) *International Cub Cadet 482 (1979-1981) *International Cub Cadet 582 (1979-1981) *International Cub Cadet 582 Special (1979-1981) *International Cub Cadet 682 (1979-1981) *International Cub Cadet 782 (1979-1981) *International Cub Cadet 782D *International Cub Cadet 982 (1979-1981) Crawler Tractors 2010, (l-r) BTD-6, BTD-8, BTD-9, BTD-14, TD-18 ?, and a TD 25 in yellow]] ;British built machines :British models are designated BTD with several differences to US built TD machines * International BTD-5 * International TD-6 ** International BTD-6 ** International BTD-640 - Ag spec * International TD-9 ** International BTD-9 * International TD-14 * International TD-18 ** International BTD-18 - 1958 only 16 built then became the BTD-20 for 1959 * International TD-20 ** International BTD-20 - 1959-6? (? built) with Rolls Royce engines ; US built Models Unstyled McCormick-Deering TracTracTors * McCormick-Deering 10-20 TracTracTor (1928-1930) 486 built * McCormick-Deering Model 20 TracTracTor (1930-1931) 954 built * McCormick-Deering Model 15 TracTracTor (1931) 50 built * McCormick-Deering T-20 (1932-1939) 15,032 built * McCormick-Deering T-35 (1937-1939) 499 built * McCormick-Deering TD-35 (1937-1939) 5,049 built * McCormick-Deering TA-40 (1932-1936) * McCormick-Deering T-40 (1937-1939) 1,666 built * McCormick-Deering TD-40 (1934-1939) 5,965 built Styled Crawlers * International T-4 (1959-1960) * International T-5 series includes TD-5 (1959-1960) * International T-6 series includes TD-6, Series 61, Series 62, Agricultural Crawler (1940-1969) * International T-7 series ** International T-7C/TD-7C series (1969-1974) 1,936 built through 1973 ** International TD-7E (1974-1984) 2,994 excluding 1981 * International T-8 series ** International TD-8C series (1969-1974) 1,262 built through 1973 ** International TD-8E (1974-1984) 3,560 excluding 1981 * International T-9 series **International T-9/TD-9 series (1940-1956) 59,800 built ***International T-9 ***International TD-9 **International TD-9 Series 91 (1956-1959) 6,990 built **International TD-9 Series 92 (1959-1962) 6,000 built **International TD-9B series (1962-1974) 10,030 built * International TD-12 (1981-1984) 312 built * International T-14 series ** International T-14 (1940-1946) 117 built ** International TD-14 (1939-1949]] 26,141 built ** International TD-14A (1949-1955) 12,541 built ** International TD-14 Series 142 (1955-1958) 6,257 built * International TD-15 series ** International TD-15 Series 150 (1958-1961) 3,499 built ** International TD-15 Series 151(1961-1962) 2,000 built ** International TD-15B (1963-1972) *** International TD-15B Custom Application (1971) ** International TD-15C (1972-1984) 5,671 built *** International TD-15C Custom Application (1972-1973) * International TD-18 series ** International TD-18 (1938-1949) 22,040 built ** International TD-18A (1949-1955) 11,110 built ** International TD-18 Series 181 (1955-1956) 2,450 built ** International TD-18 Series 182 (1956-1958) 2,760 built * International TD-20 series ** International TD-20 Series 200 (1958-1961) 2,963 built ** International TD-20 Series 201 (1961-1962) 470 built ** International TD-20B (1963-1971) ** International TD-20C (1971-1974) 2,682 built *** International TD-20C Custom Application ** International TD-20E *** International TD-20E Custom Application * International TD-24 (1947-1955) 7,500 built * International TD-24 Series 241 (1955-1959) 3,630 built (including torque converter model) * International TD-24 Torque Converter Series 241 (1955-1959) * International TD-25 Series 250 (1959-1962) 1,290 built (including TD-25TC) ** International TD-25TC Series 250 (1959-1962) * International TD-25B (1962-1972) 840 built * International TD-25B-PS (1962-1973) 2,257 built * International TD-25C (1968-1978) 3,474 built ** International TD-25C Custom Application (1971-1975) * International TD-25E (1978-1983) 1,013 built * International TD-30 (1962-1965) 105 built * International TD-30TC (1962-1967) 578 built * International T-340 series (1959-65) 8,030 built ** International T-340 (1959-1961) ** International TD-340 (1961) ** International T-340 Series A (1962-1965) ** International TD-340 Series A (1962-1965) * International 500 series ** International 500 (1965-1969) 4,084 built ** International 500C (1969-1974) ** International 500E (1974-1978) Excavators *International 3964 *International 3984 **International 3984 series B *International 640 Forklifts *International Harvester Model UB240 Loaders, skid steer The following were marketed as Hustler Compact Loaders: * ? 4120 * ? 4130 * ? 4140 * ? 4150 Case IH merger 1985 Post merger models are listed in a separate article List of Case IH tractors summarized in the Navigation list below; Trucks :This list is derived from the original wikipedia one. (It only covers a few of the vast range of models produced) *Auto-Buggy *Cargostar *Durastar *Emeryville *Fleetstar *Loadstar *Johnny Reb (special pick-up model released regionally in the SouthEast only in 1971) *International Metro Van *International Newport Series COE *International Paystar *International Prostar *A *D *B *BC *K and KB *L-Series *R-Series *S-Series *Scout *Transtar *Transtar II *International Travelall *International Travelette *VCOF Navistar International *Eagle *MXT *CXT *RXT The post merger models are listed ? Military vehicles *M5 Tractor – 1942, a tracked artillery tractor *MXT-MV – 2006, a truck *Future Tactical Truck System – 2007, a utility vehicle *MaxxPro – 2007, an armoured fighting vehicle *APC *4000-MV *5000-MV *7000-MV See also *List of Tractor Manufacturers *Payline - Brand for the Construction division. References / sources ;Initial list from wikipedia version. External links * www.tractordata.com - large list of IH and other makes specs (US bias) Category:Tractor manufacturers of the United States Category:International Harvester Category:Models Category:Lists